Years Ago
by gege summer
Summary: "tahun 1425 Masehi."/ time traveller./ bagaimana bisa?/ apa yang terjadi?/ let's read!
1. Chapter 1

**Years ago**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer** : semua cast di fanfic ini bukan punya saya. Saya Cuma meminjam nama mereka aja. Dan tidak ada keuntungan apa-apa yang saya dapat kecuali kepuasan.

**Author** : Gege Summer

**Rate** : T

**Cast** : Shin Hye In, Lee Donghae, dan silahkan temukan cast-cast lainnya

Ini murni cerita saya dan saya harap tidak ada **COPY-PASTE.**

Soal review, silahkan bagi readers.

Silahkan menikmati.

**oo**

Seorang gadis tengah mengitari mobil yang baru saja dimodifikasi oleh tersenyum senang saat melihat semua dari , batinnya.

" Bagaimana dengan mobilnya nona? Apakah kau menyukainnya?"Tanya montir yang memodifikasi mobilnya. Gadis itu menatap montir tersebut." Kita lihat saja nanti saat aku mencobanya." Jawabnya kalem.

Gadis itu menaiki mobil sport merah kesayangannya. Dia memutar kunci dan menggasnya dengan kencang. Deruman mobil ini pun menggaung di dalam bengkel itu. Dimasukannya pelan-pelan gignya, namun sedetik kemudian diinjak kuatnya gas mobil itu, sehingga mobil langsung melaju dengan kencang. "Uangnya sudah ku transfer." Teriaknya. Sementara sang montir hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah pelanggannya.

**oo**

Mobil sport merah yang baru saja keluar dari bengkel mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan 100km/jam di tengah padatnya jalanan kota Seol. Gadis muda yang mengendarainya memekik senang tat kala menyalip mobil di depannya dengan kecepata tinggi, bahkan beberapa kali dia hampir menabrak. Tapi baginya hal itu adalah kepuasan tersendiri. "Baiklah mobilku sayan, seberapa cepat kau sekarang." Ucap gadis itu. Kemudian diinjak gas mobilnya lebih dalam.

Mobil itu terus melaju dengan kecepatan kini mencapai waras mana yang mau menaiki mobil dengan kecepatan secepat itu? Sekali lagi, gadis itu kembali memekik senang.

"Hye In, kau benar-benar hebat. Kau akan menjadi pembalap terhebat sepanjang masa. Dan kau akan menjadi satu-satunya pembalap wanita yang bisa melakukannya." Ucapnya bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

Mobil kini memasuki kawasan pedesaan. Jalanan yang beraspal, membuatnya semakin menggila dalam mengendarai mobil sportnya itu. Dia tak peduli akan menabrak orang atau apa. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah melaju cepat, cepat dan cepat.

Cuaca yang tadinya cerah mendadak bertiup dengan kencang. Menggoyangkan dahan pohon-pohon besar. Bahkan beberapa diantaranya terbang terbawa angin. Hye In tak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Dia tetap santai melajukan mobilnya.

Sepertinya hujan badai akan tiba. Petir menyambar beberapa kali. Gemuruh pun terdengar saling bersaut-sautan. Hye In yang menyadari akan terjadi hujan badai, semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya. Sebab pemukiman penduduk sudah jauh terlewati dan baru akan di temukan pemukiman lagi sekitar 50 km di depan.

Angin bertiup semakin kencang. Petir juga terus kian membuat ricuh pun terus melaju. Dan entah apa yang terjadi. Mobil sport merah itu hilang bersamaan dengan petir yang disusul guruh.

**oo**

Mentari telah terbit di ufuk timur. Burung-burung pun telah ramai menghiasi suasana pagi itu. Daun-daun yang telah basah oleh embun, terbiaskan cahaya mentari yang hangat di musim semi.

Seorang lelaki tua tengah sibuk mengamati benda aneh di depanya. Yah, hanya mengamati tanapa berani menyentuhnya. Dia terlalu takut. Takut apabila benda itu dapat melukainya. Berkali-kali dikelilinginya benda yang menurutnya aneh itu. Benda besar dan mengkilap. Dan ia terkejut tatkala seseorang keluar dari dalamnya. "Apakah orang itu dimakannya?" Batinnya panik.

Seorang gadis berpenampilan aneh (menurut lelaki tua itu) menatap lelaki tua itu dengan bingung.

"Maaf anda siapa? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya gadis itu sambil sesekali menatap penampilannya. Lelaki tua itu tak langsung menjawab. Dia terus memperhatikan gadis aneh di depannya.

"Saya Byun Shik, nona. Sebenarnya nona ini yang siapa? Kenapa nona memakai pakaian seperti itu? Apakah anda tersesat di sini?" Ucap lelaki tua bernama Byun Shik itu.

Sekali lagi, gadis itu kembali melihat penampilannya. Tak ada yang salah, pikirnya." Aku Shin Hye In. Memangnya kenapa dengan pakaianku? Aku hanya menggunakan jeans dan baju casual biasa. Ini masih sopan. Lalu apa yang salah dengan pakaianku?" Tanya gadis itu bingung.

"Nona ini kan sekarang sedang menggunakan celana. Nona tidak boleh menggunakannya. Anda bias dihukum jika ada petugas kepolisian yang melihatnya. Anda benar-benar akan mendapatka masalah." Ucap Byun Shik berbisisk. Seolah pepohonan di sekitar mereka bisa mendengarnya.

Hye In tertawa keras. Ucapan lelaki ini benar-benar lelucon untuknya. Petugas kepolisian? Ditangkap? Hanya karena celana? Apakah dia pikir kepolisian tak punya pekerjaan, sementara kasus korupsi yang merugikan Negara begitu banyak.

Hye In menghentikan tawanya. "Begini ya tuan Byun Shik. Anda jangan bercanda seperti itu. Lagi pula, jeans sedang tren saat ini. Apakah anda tak tau itu? Apakah daerah ini begitu terpencil, sampai-sampai hal seperti ini pun anda tak tahu? Coba anda lihat di televisi, pasti banyak anak muda yang berpakaian sepertiku." Jelas Hye In panjang lebar.

Byun Shik mencoba mencerna setiap perkataan yang diucapkan oleh Hye In. "Tren? Telkisui? Apa itu nona? Apakah nama sebuah kota atau makanan?" Tanya Byun Shik polos, yang langsung membuat Hye In melongo tak percaya.

"Yak tuan!" Sentak Hye In geram, membuat Byun Shik melangkah mundur beberapa langkah. "Memangnya anda ini hidup di jaman joseon apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada tinggi. Kesabarannya sudah habis.

"I..ni me…mang jaman joseon non..na." Jawab Byun Shik gugup. Hye In mengeram kesal mendengar jawaban lelaki tua itu. "Kalau ini di jaman Joseon. Akulah ratu negeri ini. Kau puas?!" Balas Hye In berteriak. Kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Byun Shik.

"Nona, kau meninggalkan benda ini!" Teriak Byun Shik. Hye In memukul kepalanya, hampir saja dia melupakan mobil kesayangannya itu.

Hye In memasuki mobilnya lalu mencoba untuk menyalakannya. Namun mobil itu tidak mau hidup. Dan itu membuat Hye In semakin kesal. "Awas montir itu, akan kutuntut dia."

Dia keluar dari mobilnya dan menatap Byun Shik. "Kau, jaga mobil kesayanganku. Aku akan membayarmu nanti."

Hye In pun pergi melenggang pergi meninggalkan Byun Shik. Byun Shik menatap Hye In kasihan. "Nona itu pasti bangsawan yang gila. Kasihan."

.

.

Sudah hampir sejam Hye In berjalan, tapi dia belum juga rumah penduduk sekitar. Jalan tanah yang kering membuatnya kesulitan berjalan. Terlebih jika ada angin yang berhembus, tanah-tanah kering itu pasti akan berterbangan dan membuatnya terbatuk. Hye in mengeram kesal.

"Bagaimana mungkin tak ada satu kendaraan pun yang lewat? Dan bagaimana caranya aku bisa sampai terdampar di tempat yang bahkan aku sendiri tak tau letaknya? Dasar daerah primitive. " Ditendangnya batu kecil di depannya dengan kuat.

Mendengar suara derap langkah kaki di belakangnya, Hye In segera menoleh. Segerombolan orang berkuda dengan pakaian aneh melekan ditubuh mereka. Hye In tak peduli dengan penampilan mereka, yang terpenting dia bisa keluar dari tempat terkutuk itu.

Hye In melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Hoi! Tolong aku.!" Teriaknya.

Penunggang kuda paling depan berhenti tepat di hadapan Hye In. Bukannya menolong, dia malah mengacungkan pedang di wajah Hye In. "Siapa kau?!" Bentaknya.

Hye in menurunkan tangannya di depan dada, "Tu..Turunkan pedangmu, kita bicarakan baik-baik. Aku hanya ingin minta tolong. Aku tersesat." Ucap Hye In gugup.

Pria itu masih mengacungkan menatap Hye In tajam. "Tururnkan pedangmu Seung Gi." Ucap seorang pria di belakangnya. Seung Gi pun menurunkan pedangnya dan menunduk hormat pada pria itu. "Baik Yang Mulia."

Pria yang dipanggil Yang Mulia mendekat kearah Hye In. Dia menatap Hye In dari atas sampai bawah. Ditatap seperti itu oleh seoarang lelaki terlebih dia tampan membuat Hye In blushing. " Siapa anda? Dan kenapa seorang gadis bisa berada di dalam hutan?" Tanya pria itu.

"Hye In. Namaku Shin Hye In. Aku tersesat, bisakah kau menolongku?" Ucapnya memelas.

"Hei! Bicaramu lancang sekali. Sebut beliau Yang Mulia atau akan ku penggal kepalamu." Teriak Seung Gi lantang.

Hye In menggerutu kesal. "kenpa sih dengan lelaki bernama seung gi itu?" Batin Hye In.

Melihat lelaki itu maju. Secara otomatis Hye In memundurkan tubuhnya. "Ja..jangan mende..dekati..ku!" Teriak Hye In. Teriakan Hye In membuat si lelaki terkejut dan Seung Gi segera maju namun ditahan oleh si lelaki.

"Tak perlu takut seperti itu padaku. Aku bukan orang jahat seperti pikiranmu. Perkenalkan namaku Lee Donghae, nona Shin Hye In." Ucapnya sopan, diiringi dengan sebuah senyum manis.

Bisakah dia mempercayai pria ini? Tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang Shin Hye In, kau harus segera keluar dari sini. "Bisakah kau memberiku tumpangan, aku tersesat dan aku harus keluar dari tempat ini."Hye In menatap pria bernama Donghae dengan tatapan memohon.

Donghae terdiam sebentar, lalu dia tersenyum. "Baiklah, kami akan mengantarmu sampai kota."

**oo**

Hye In banyak bercerita selama perjalanan menuju kota. Donghae hanya tersenyum dan sesekali menimpali dengan tawa dan juga pertanyaan balik. Namun Hye In berhenti bicara setelah Donghae berkata kalau mereka telah sampai di kota.

Hye In memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Semuanya orang menggunakan pakaian tradisional korea. Apakah sedang ada perayaan? Tapi setahunya tidak ada perayaan apa-apa di bulan ini.

"maaf donghae-**ssi**, dimana kita sekarang?" hye in begitu penasaran. Matanya terus mengawasi dari atas kuda.

Banyak orang pun menatap aneh padanya. Hye in menjadi sedikit kikuk.

Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengannya?

"kita berada di Hanseong." Jawab donghae.

"bukankah kau akan membawaku ke ibu kota?" Tanya hye in bingung.

"kita sudah tiba di ibu kota, nona." Jawab Donghae tak mengerti.

"seoul. Ibu kota Negara ini seoul." Hye in mencoba menjelaskan pada donghae. Donghae menggeleng, dia tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan hye in.

Hye in menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal. "sekarang ini tahun berapa?"

"tahun 1425 Masehi."

Perkataan donghae membuatnya melongo tak percaya.

1425?

Bagaimana bisa?

**oo**

**Ide cerita yang udah muncul dari gege jaman pertama masuk SMA.**

**Tapi baru bisa ditulis satu atau dua tahun yang lalu, dan baru bisa dikembangin akhir-akhir ini.**

**Terbengkalai selama ini, semoga memuaskan.**

**semangat**


	2. Chapter 2

**YEARS AGO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : semua cast di fanfic ini bukan punya saya. Saya Cuma meminjam nama mereka aja. Dan tidak ada keuntungan apa-apa yang saya dapat kecuali kepuasan.

**Author** : Gege Summer

**Rate** : T

**Cast** : Shin Hye In, Lee Donghae, dan silahkan temukan cast-cast lainnya

Ini murni cerita saya dan saya harap tidak ada **COPY-PASTE.**

Soal review, silahkan bagi readers.

Silahkan menikmati.

**oo**

Hye in menatap makanan di depannya tanpa minat. Dia masih memikirkan tentang semua yang terjadi padanya sekarang. Bagaimana bisa dia terdampar di tahun ini?

Setelah menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi, Donghae hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa dia membutuhkan istirahat kemudian membawanya ke sebuah rumah **hanok** yang biasa ia lihat di serial drama. Hye in tau, pasti sulit untuk mempercayai yang ia katakan dan sesungguhnya dia pun masih berharap kalau yang dialaminya sekarang hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Namun seberapa pun kuatnya ia mencubit lengan dan pipinya, semua ini masih sama dan tidak ada hal lain yang ia dapatkan kecuali rasa sakit.

Matanya menatap berkeliling ke arah ruangan yang sekarang ia tempati. Terdapat beberapa sulaman bangau berkaki merah yang belum selesai, terdapat juga sebuah puisi yang digantung di dinding, selain benda-benda itu hanya ada tiga buah lemari kecil dan meja kecil yang kini digunakan untuk meletakan makanan.

Hye ini menggulung lengan **hanbok** yang sekarang sedang ia kenakan. Rasanya aneh memakai pakaian seperti itu, padahal ia tidak sedang berada di acara pernikahan.

Begitu sampai di sini, donghae menyuruh pelayan menyiapkan sebuah pakaian ganti untuknya. Sampai sekarang pun dia belum bertemu dengannya, padahal hari sudah menjelang petang.

Tok tok.

"siapa?" Tanya Hye In malas.

"saya nona. Yang mulia datang menemui anda." Ucap orang di luar kamarnya.

Hye In segera merapikan pakaiannya. Tak lama kemudian Donghae masuk dan duduk dihadapannya.

"jadi ke mana kami akan mengantarmu pulang?" Tanya Donghae langsung.

Hye In menggaruk rambut panjangnya yang tergerai. Donghae tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Hye In. Walaupun sebenarnya hal itu tidak sopan, tapi Donghae tak masalah dengannya.

"aku tidak memiliki tempat tinggal." Jawabnya pelan. Wajahnya tertunduk lesu dan membuat beberapa helai rambutnya jatuh ke depan.

Donghae diam dan berpikir sejenak. "kalau begitu kau bisa tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu." Tuturnya tak lama kemudian.

"benarkah?" Tanya Hye In sumringah. Donghae mengangguk pasti. Hye In langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menerjang Donghae. Dia memeluk pria tampan di depannya itu dengan erat. "terima kasih Donghae-**ya**. Terima kasih."

"ya." Tangan Donghae menyentuh lengan Hye In dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan tersebut. "bisakah kau lepaskan aku." Ucap Donghae dengan tercekat.

"oh, ya tentu saja." Hye In tersenyum canggung. "maaf, aku terlalu senang." Dia tersenyum kemudian.

"selama kau tinggal di sini, aku akan menyuruh salah satu pengawalku untuk menjagamu. Dan aku berharap kau tidak membuat masalah di sini."

Hye In tertawa kecil dan mengangguk dengan semangat.

**oo**

Buku-buku berserakan di lantai. Gulungan-gulungan terbuka dan tergeletak begitu saja. Tempat itu terlihat sangat berantakan. Dan di antara rak-rak serta buku-buku yang tergeletak di lantai, ada seorang pria yang sibuk membaca baris demi baris kata yang di tulis oleh salah satu penulis besar yang ia sukai.

Tangannya dengan pelan membalik halaman buku yang sedang digelutinya. Sunyi dan yang terdengar hanya suara buku yang lembar-lembarnya terbuka karena tiupan angin.

Kriet.

Pria itu berhenti membaca dan menoleh ke arah pintu masuk untuk melihat siapa yang telah masuk wilayah pribadinya.

"dayang jeong? Ada apa?"

Seorang perempuan paruh baya membungkuk hormat padanya. "maafkan saya yang mulia, tapi sukwon datang mengunjungi anda."

"ibu?" dia menutup bukunya dan bangkit. "dimana beliau sekarang?"

"sukwon berada di taman belakang, yang mulia."

pria tersebut mengangguk mengerti dan melihat ke bawah dimana buku-bukunya tergeletak. "letakan buku-buku ini di kediamanku, dan lipat pada bagian dimana aku membukanya."

"baik yang mulia."

Pria tadi segera keluar dari ruang perpustakaan dan menuju tempat yang diberitahukan pelayan setianya itu.

Dari kejauhan dia melihat punggung ibunya. Ibunya sedang duduk di atas sebuah batang kayu sambil menatap langit biru yang bersih.

"ibu." Panggil pria itu.

Sukwon berbalik dan tersenyum. Putranya tampak semakin tampan dengan cahaya matahari yang menyinari wajahnya. Sukwon menggenggam tangan putranya dan mengajaknya untuk duduk bersama.

"kau baik-baik saja nak?" Tanya Sukwon. Matanya menelisik seluruh tubuh putra tunggalnya terebut. Barang kali ada luka atau semacamnya.

"sangat baik ibu." Tangannya diletakan diatas tangan bundanya. "bagaimana dengan ibu?"

"ibu juga baik anakku."

Pandangannya dialihkan pada hamparan ladang di depannya. Lama-kelamaan senyumnya semakin mengembang dan membuat anaknya semakin heran.

"ada sesuatu yang terjadi ibu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"setelah Sembilan tahun, akhirnya kesempatan itu datang." Ucap salah satu selir kesayangan raja tersebut. Dia mengabaikan pertanyaan putranya.

Sukwon menatap anaknya. Pangeran muda itu dapat melihat lelehan air mata di kedua pipi wanita yang telah melahirkannya.

"sebenarnya ada apa ibu? Kenapa ibu menangis?" rasa penasaran itu berubah menjadi kekhawatiran.

"kami menemukan cara untuk membawamu kembali ke istana. Tempat dimana kau seharusnya berada." Ucapnya senang. "dan ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan putraku." Sambungnya.

Pria itu diam. Tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Dia menunduk menatap rumput liar di bawahnya.

"kyuhyun-**ah**," dia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang ibunya. "mungkin ini akan sulit, tapi ibu berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk membawamu kembali."

**oo**

Hye In terdiam di dalam kamarnya yang hanya di terangi lilin yang sesekali apinya bergerak ke sana ke mari tertiup angin. Donghae sudah pergi sejak malam tiba. Dan dia berkata akan mengunjunginya nanti jika pekerjaannya selesai.

Hye In baru mengetahui dari pelayan yang mengantarkan lilin untuknya jika Donghae adalah putra mahkota dan calon pewaris pemerintahan di Dinasti Joseon. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya kaget. Karena sejak kemarin dia bersikap biasa saja. Karena Hye In pikir Donghae hanya seorang bangsawan biasa. Ah, untung saja Donghae tak marah dengan sikap kurang ajarnya. Dia tak bisa membayangkan bagamana jika pria itu marah dan berniat memengggal kepalanya.

Jendela yang terbuka menampakkan langit penuh bintang yang sangat indah.

"di Seoul tidak ada yang seperti ini." ucapnya.

Bicara tentang Seol. Ia jadi merindukan kehidupannya di dunia yang lain itu. Walaupun sudah tak memiliki orang tua, dia tak pernah merasa sedih atau kesepian. Dunia balapannya lah yang membuatnya merasa memiliki. Ia juga merindukan mobilnya.

Bagaimana caranya ia kembali?

**oo**

Ratu Jeonghui menatap pria tua di depannya dengan tak sabar. Dia sudah menunggu selama hampir tiga hari untuk mendengar jawaban yang memuaskan darinya.

"saya rasa sulit untuk mengobatinya, yang mulia." Kata tabib tua itu.

"apa? Sulit?" Ratu Jeonghui menatap tabib Jang dengan kaget.

Tabib Jang mengangguk. "maafkan saya yang mulia. Tapi bibit yang mulia putra mahkota begitu lemah."

Ratu Jeonghui diam. Ini kabar buruk yang tak ingin di dengarnya. Hal ini akan menjadi masalah besar jika ada yang mengetahuinya.

"jangan sampai hal ini tersebar.'' Perintah Ratu. "dan aku ingin kau menemukan obatnya. Jika perlu carilah sampai ke negeri China."

"baik yang mulia." Tabib Jang mengeluarkan ramuan obat dan meletaknya di atas meja kecil di depannya. "tanaman obat ini berguna untuk menambah kekebalan tubuh."

"kau boleh pergi." Tabib Jang mengangguk hormat dan keluar dari kediamannya.

"Bong sang gung." Panggil Ratu.

"iya yang mulia."

"bawa obat ini ke kediaman putra mahkota." Bong sang gung kemudian pergi membawa obat tersebut.

Sepeninggal pelayannya, Ratu Jeonghui terdiam di tempatnya. Matanya menatap lurus dan kosong. Pikirannya sedang risau saat ini.

**oo**

**Okke ada kejutan di chapter ini.**

**Babang Kyuhyun nongol. Horreee! :D**

**Ada yang senang? Atau Cuma saya aja nih?**

**Cerita ini sedikit ngambil dari drama Dong Yi. Ngga banyak ko', Cuma SEDIKIIIIT banget. Dan drama Dong Yi itu juga jadi referensi saya buat bikin cerita ini.**

**Stop cuap-cuap.**

**Semoga next chapter bisa update cepet.**

**Semangat **

**Gege**


End file.
